doubtacademyfandomcom-20200214-history
Mameko Moriyama
Mameko Moriyama is one of the 31 students in Doubt Academy 2: Black. Mameko teaches over 4000 students at the Moriyama Institute of Plants and Beauty, and remains underneath her title of Super High School Level Gardener. Mameko is the second student to die in Doubt Academy Black, and is technically the first person the be murdered by another student. Personality Mameko Moriyama is a heiress to the Moriyama Institute of Plants and Beauty. As of now, she works as a tutor there for part time, teaching both gardening and flower arranging, and is rumored to be rather popular among younger male students. Airheaded and idealistic, Mameko sometimes appears to be in her own little world. Believing that everything and everyone is perfect, and that the world is beautiful in its own little way, even shedding tears of when something greatly affects her, whether it be happy or sad. Despite this, she tends to get stomachaches easily as well as getting headaches if a certain something is too strong for her to handle. She can be quite clumsy sometimes too. Due to unknown reasons, Mameko has a habit of making friends that often abandon her (also for unknown reasons), and usually walks around without her shoes since she believes that wearing them will make feet stink. Appearance Mameko is a rather petite but 'shapely' blonde, wearing a short sleeved sailor uniform underneath her cardigan, and white knee socks with stripes. Her hair is quite fluffy to touch according to herself. She has a small habit of walking around with no shoes on, but wears brown loafers when she feels like it. Whenever she's working as a gardener or tutoring her students, Mameko wears a pink and blue furisode kimono with the sleeves sometimes tied out of the way. She often has a pleasant smile on her face that can hardly get broken. Background As hinted in the name of the Moriyama Institute of Plants and Beauty (M.I.O.P.B), Mameko's family is quite well known in some places across Japan. Holding several branches in Okinawa, Nara and Okayama, where she resides. As for her family history, not much is known other than the fact she competes with her younger twin brother, Saito, for ownership of the M.I.O.P.B, and has a younger sister named Momo. She refers to people she doesn't know as "Nii-san" or "Nee-san" due to her want of an older sibling figure or/and a close friend. Doubt Academy 2: Black Mameko was initially quite pleased to be in 'Magical Miwacleworld' since she saw it as a chance to make friends. During her time as a non-mutual killing student in Doubt Academy, she notes in her relationships that everyone she has met is cute, everyone she met being; Etsuko, Wataru, Hiroshi, Tsutomu and Kyou. When Gwendolyn is blown up, Mameko goes into a state of panic and cannot move. She is eventually carried up to the fourth floor by Blazing Justice Phoenix and meets Yukie Seki, and is regrouped with Tsutomu and Hiroshi. Mameko tries to give an inspiring speech to her friends that they will never give in to the motive. This proves to be rather embarassing for her and she goes off to accompany Hiroshi and Yukie. After some short banter, Hiroshi and Mameko go up to her room so that Mameko can take a shower. Hiroshi eventually falls asleep in her chair and she puts a blanket on him to keep him warm until the morning. The next day, Mameko accompanies Hiroshi to the Roller Coaster, which she compares to a snake, and finds fun to ride. She later gets sick post-roller coaster. Afterwards, Hiroshi helps her feel better by giving her some medicine and taking her to the buffet upon her request. As they give their goodbyes, Hiroshi kisses Mameko's cheek, and as of this event, both have had mutual desire to spend more time together. Sadly, none of their wishes come true, as Mameko is found dead, slumped against the lockers with a knife just below her sternum. It turns out that Mameko was murdered by Reisuke Kurosaki. The method was poisoning Mameko with mustard gas in the women's toilet, then dragging her out to the lockers to feign a cause of death. Post Death Mameko first believes that everything is still the way it was, but gradually realises what has happened once Hiroshi begins to mention a 'dead child'. She starts to break down at the regret of not being able to give her farewells to any of her friends, rather than being murdered by one. She seems more reluctant after becoming a ghost, but still maintains her gentle personality. She forgave Reisuke for killing her since she had the feeling that she wouldn't have survived anyway, and pitied Reisuke for watching a friend attempt to sacrifice himself during the course of his execution. Mameko can now be often seen hanging around Hiroshi, and as a result, was a witness to him disposing of the bloody glove in chapter 4. It should be noted that Mameko has also taken a liking to Monomi after her death, and prefers to call her Usami-chan. Trivia *Her beta name was Anzu Mori, with other first name ideas such as Kanade, Shiika or Momoko. **Her other beta form was originally a crossdressing boy named Mamoru Moriyama, who basically had the same design. The reason why this wasn't formed was because of several complications her MUN had to face. *Her middle name is uncertain for now, but it is likely Miho or Mitoki. *It is likely she has European ancestors due to the blonde hair and blue eyes which run in the family. It's most likely to be either French or British. This is an unconfirmed fact as of right now. *Mameko intially started as a character joke referencing to Shiemi Moriyama, a gardener from Ao no Exorcist, hence the gardener title and her last name. **The furisode Mameko is wearing above is a blatant reference to the aforementioned character. **Mameko's mod feels an everlasting guilt that Mameko started out in such a way. *She likes the combination of strawberries and cream in her mouth, and loves the very few people who wish to interact with her. *She dislikes heavy criticism, spilling sugared drinks on herself, and scents that are too strong. **Ironically, Mameko died of inhaling a combination of ammonia and bleach. *Mameko's skill is gardening while Saito's is botany. Category:Doubt Academy 2: Black Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Victims Category:Female Students